Livin' it up at the Hotel Kumasutra
by WhackuOtaku
Summary: What if the Hotel Kumasutra was open to all characters from all three games? Happy to take requests. Warning: Will contain strong lemons from the start.
1. V1 - Makoto Naegi x Celestia Ludenberg

Makoto Naegi found a pack of cards thrust into his hands. Above him stood Celeste, hands on her hips.

"Come on." she said. "If we are gonna be in here, we may as well have some fun."

"Fun? What do you mean?" asked Makoto. But he knew exactly what she meant, it didn't take a genius to work out the type of things people would do in a place like this.

"Strip blackjack." she replied bluntly. While gesturing for him to join her on the bed. A twinge of heat flashed onto his face. He did as she said and sat across from her with his legs crossed. There was no sign of a blush in her face. Either she wasn't embarrassed or she was just very good at hiding it Makoto thought. It was the latter.

"Are you any good at cards?" she asked as she shuffled the deck .

"I'm okay, I suppose. Well, maybe I'm actually pretty good. You know, being the whole ultimate lucky thing and all."

"Ah yes." she said "That is right. I have been looking forward to a competition between the two of us. The ultimate lucky vs the ultimate gambler. Exciting is it not?"

"Hmm"

"So here is how the game is going to work." she declared ."I am going to be dealer for 10 hands, then you can be the dealer for 10 hands and so on and so forth."

"Okay" Makoto said. "Actually, one thing. How do we know when the game's over?"

"One of us is going to be naked." she replied matter-of-factly.

"O-okay." he replied, clearly taken back by her straightforwardness.

"Also, the dealer does not have to partake in the forfeit, only the player."

"Alright." Makoto responded. Celestia sat up a little and smiled.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"As I'll ever be." he answered with a nervous laugh. Celestia handed him two cards; a 4 and a 6.

"Twist." he said and she handed him another card, it was a queen.

"Stick!" he shouted quicky. Celeste eyes widened for a split second at his outburst. He turned his cards over and showed her.

"Black jack. On your first turn as well. Maybe you really are the ultimate lucky." she said as she took this cards off him and shuffled them back into the deck. She handed him two more.

"Hey, can we shorten each turn to five hands?" he asked. Celeste thought for a moment.

"If you like. I cannot think of a reason why not." she answered. Makoto looked down at his cards. Another queen and a three.

"Twist." he said. She gave him another card. It was a jack.

"Damn it." he mumbled. As soon as he had finished his sentence, Makoto noticed that her grip on the deck tightened just a little bit; it wasn't enough to be obvious but it was enough to notice.

"Well, what should I take off?" he asked.

"I do not mind." she replied. He removed both his socks and she handed him another two cards. It was a seven and an eight.

"Twist." She handed him another card. It was a six.

"Black jack." he said, showing her his cards.

"Lucky." she said taking them and shuffling them back into the deck.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked with a laugh. She smiled at him.

"Maybe, but there are still many more hands to go." she replied as she handed him two more cards. It was two kings.

"Stick." he said and showed her his cards. "Twenty." She nodded and took two for herself. A smile appeared on her face.

"Black jack." she said revealing an ace and a ten. She took them, shuffled, and handed him two more. It was a three and a two.

"Twist." he said. He got a seven. "Twist." he repeated. She handed him another: ten.

"Ah. Bust." he said as he removed his hoodie. He was no down a hoodie and his socks. For a game against the ultimate gambler, Makoto was pleased with himself.

"Well that was not a bad first round." she said. She stretched and look around. "Do we know if there is a clock in this room?" Makoto shrugged.

"I haven't seen one. Perhaps it's like a casino. There's no clocks or windows so you lose track of time."

"A Casino." she repeated. "How fitting." She handed him the deck and he gave it a quick shuffle. He gave her two cards.

"Hit." she said. He gave her another card. Celeste didn't say anything, she just stared at her cards. Makoto decided not to say anything, it was obvious to even him a genius was at work.

"Stand." she said, showing him her hand. It was three sixes. Makoto took two for himself; a ten and an eight, exactly what she had. Makoto thought for a moment before taking another card. It was a three.

"Yes." he exclaimed as he did a little celebratory fist pump.

"Do not get too excited just yet." she said as she began removing her jacket. He shuffled both their cards and handed her two more.

"Stand." she said and showed him her hand. It was an ace and a king.

"Congrats." he said and shuffled them back. He dealt again.

"Stand." she said again. Makoto's eyes widened, surely it couldn't be.

"Black jack." she declared showing him an ace and a queen." She scratched her nose as he took the cards, shuffled and dealt again.

"Sta-"

"No way!" he shouted. "Are you cheating?" he asked.

"I do not need to cheat." she responded, showing him an ace jack this time. "I am just that good." He took the cards, shuffled and dealt again. Makoto swore that if she got another ace…

"Hit." She said. He gave her another card. He saw her face instantly drop.

"Bust." she said. Celeste didn't move.

"Aren't you…" he began.

"What?" she asked.

"Aren't you going to take something off?" he asked.

"Pervert." she shot back. Makoto went red again.

"I-it's in the rules of the game." he protested. Celeste removed her stockings exposing her feet. She semi-playfully through the socks at him.

"I need something to drink." she said, getting off the bed and walking over to a cabinet. Not quite aware he was staring at her feet, Makoto's mind started to wander. He hadn't known Celeste for long and the two weren't particularly close but she seemed nice enough. He began to imagine what she looked like under her quite extravagant clothes. She was quite petite but he was sure that she must be hidi-

"-todrink."

"Wh-wha?" Makoto mumbled, her words suddenly snapping him back to reality.

"I said would you like anything to drink?" Celeste asked.

"N-no. No. I'm alright, thank you." he replied. She nodded and closed the cabinet. He refocused himself as she sat herself back down on the bed. "It's my…..you're the dealer this turn."

"Are you okay there Makoto? You look a little flushed." Celeste asked.

"Yes. I'm fine, thank you." he replied, handing her the deck. She shuffled and handed him two cards; an eight and a nine.

"Stick." he said and showed her his cards. Celeste frowned. "What?"

"I would not have done that if I were you." she said and took two cards for herself. She took another.

"Twenty. Dealer wins." she declared. She smiled at him. "Go on." Makoto began removing his shirt but she stopped him.

"One moment." she said and Makoto dropped the fabric. Celeste shifted in her seat and grabbed a cushion to get herself comfortable. "Now, slower." Makoto felt his face burn again as he gradually removed his shirt.

"Are you enjoying this?" he asked.

"I'm not not enjoying it." she answered. Now shirtless, Makoto took himself another two cards. He was safe for the next three hands, until, one the last hand, he held a six and a nine in his hands. Remembering what Celeste had said to him earlier, he took another card.

"Damn it." he hissed. "Bust." Celeste giggled.

"Well, I suppose you only have one option." she said, very clearly enjoying the situation she was in. Makoto removed his trousers. Celeste blushed.

"It's your turn." he said taking the cards and a pillow. He gave her two cards. For the first two hands Celeste turned over a face card and an ace. Makoto's suspicion grew. He could've sworn she was cheating. He handed her two cards.

"Hit." she said and he handed her another.

"Hit." She took another.

"Hit. Damn it." She threw the cards down on the bed. Now it was Makoto's time to smile. She removed her frilled shirt, revealing her bra. Her chest was small, but still cute. There was certainly nothing for Makoto to complain about.

"Come on." she said and he handed her another two cards.

"Hit." He handed her another card.

"Ah, shit." she hissed. Makoto laughed. Celeste sat up a little, swivelled her petite frame around and slid her long skirt down her legs, revealing her black laced panties. The two of them were now down to their underwear. Makoto began to feel a new found confidence, and something else. He handed her two cards.

"Stand." she said and turned them over; two jacks. Makoto drew himself to cards; a five and a six. He drew another; a queen.

"Blackjack." he grinned, feeling his heart begin to race.

"You are such a pervert." she hissed as she began to remove her bra. She unclipped it and let it drop to the bed. "Keep your mind on the game." warned Celeste, her face very clearly a bright shade of red.. However, Makoto's mind was not on the game, it was on the stunning figure of the topless girl that sat in front of him. He could think of nothing but her perfectly sculpted breasts and her almost porcelain-like skin.

"Cards." she said, again dragging him back to reality. He handed her two cards. She looked down at them and then back at him. Their eyes met.

"Look Makoto." she said, her face red. "Allow me to make you a deal. I will show you my hand…...if you remove your boxers."

"O-okay." Makoto agreed, not quite aware of what the impact would be. He removed his boxes, exposing his manhood. Celeste suddenly shot upwards.

"Ah-ha! I win." she said. Makoto suddenly realised what had just happened.

"You cheated!" he shouted. "You said that the game ends when one of us is naked; it was irrelevant if I saw your hand because I would have lost...because I was naked!"

"I am not sure if cheating is the right wor-." She began.

"You cheated Celeste, and you know what the means."

"N-no….?"

"Punishment."

Monosuka's voice suddenly boomed over the school system.

"That's right Miss Ludenberg, you broke the rules of your own game! That means the Mister Naegi here is free to punish you however he wishes. I strongly suggest that you co-operate; I would hate to have to enforce any school rules." And just like that he was gone again. Makoto grinned.

"Remove your panties." he said. Celeste gulped.

"Wh-what are you going to do w-with me?" she asked.

"You'll find out in a moment." he answered. "Now, remove your panties." She did as she was told, sliding them down her legs and placing them on the bed. Celeste was now completely naked.

"Now, come over here and lie face down over my lap." he commanded. Celeste did as she was instructed. She wasn't quite sure of what her 'punishment' would be but the anticipation of finding out was almost killing her. Makoto raised a hand and brought it down over her rear. Celeste groaned lightly and shivered in pleasure. She mumbled something.

"What was that?" asked Makoto, raising his hand again.

"H...harder." she begged. He obliged and brought his hand down on her rear much harder. The 'smack' echoed around the large room. Celeste could feel the space in between her thighs growing wetter and hotter by the second.

"A-again!" she shouted. Makoto spanked her again. Her leg twitched from the force of the impact and she noticed she was shivering almost uncontrollably in pleasure. She moved her hand around the bed until she came into contact with Makoto's thigh. Feeling her contact with his body, he spanked her again; her legs quivered in delight. He felt her hands slither up his thigh to his groin. Slender, petite fingers enclosed around his rock-hard erection. She heard him groan in delight. Taking that as a sign of approval she began slowly working his manhood. He spanked her again, hard, and the pleasure of it almost disabled her temporarily. Makoto suddenly took hold of her and flipped her upside down to face him. They both moved toward one and other for a kiss; their tongues exploring the mouth of their respective lover. Celeste released her hold of his erection and Makoto moved himself to a position in front of her. Celeste knew exactly what he was about to do.

"Please...do it." she begged. She grabbed hold of his legs and her grip tightened as he entered her. She gasped as she felt her insides change to accept the new organ inside her. She nodded and he took it as his signal to continue. Cautiously, to make sure he didn't hurt her, began slowly and rhythmically thrusting. Celeste felt her head fall back against the bed as she looked up at the mirrored ceiling and taking delight in every microsecond of this most exquisite and erotic pleasure. Makoto stretched his arm out and began to play with her nipples. Celeste bit her lip a little. His finger slowly circled her right nipple until he felt it harden. At this point he would pinch it a little. Not hard, but enough to send shockwaves of pleasure down Celeste's spine. He started to speed up a little bit. Celeste could feel something start to brew deep inside of her.

"Qu…. ." she begged, her voice so quiet it was almost a whisper. Makoto obliged and sped up his thrusts. He stretched his other arm out to attend to both breasts simultaneously. He could also feel something start to brew inside of him

"C-Celeste….I think..I think I'm gonna-"

"Me too….me too Makoto. Let us...together." she breathed. At the same time, their bodies both erupted in pleasure. A wave of the most indescribable, almost divine, pleasure crashed through their sweating bodies in simultaneity. They collapsed into each other's arms, breathless and in love. Neither of them spoke. No words could describe how they felt. After almost a quarter hour, Celeste turned to look at the boy laying next to her.

"I won't cheat again, I promise." she said playfully. Laughing lightly, Makoto kissed her on the forehead and then the cheek and then he neck and down her body. And for that night, all was right and perfect in the world.

Next Time: V1 - Byakuya Togami x Toko Fukawa

A/N: When I finished typing this, I sat back and thought 'Wow, what a great piece of erotic literature'. And just as I was admiring my work, it dawned on me; Celeste doesn't use contractions. So I went through the entire thing again and had to lengthen out every contraction I'd put in for her. Things I do for accuracy, eh? I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing this. This may well be, what I consider, to be my greatest lemon work to date. And I know it's a rather boring start but I hope I made up for it in the end. Thank you very much for reading, have a good night.


	2. V1 - Byakuya Togami x Toko Fukawa

"You!?"

"Y-you?!"

Byakuya checked the ticket in his hand. He rubbed his head; surely there had to be some kind of mistake. He could've sworn he requested…

"Master!" shouted Toko as she lunged toward him.

"Get offa me." he hissed as he quickly dodged out of the way. Toko went flying past him and crashed onto the bed. Byakuya started looking around the room, there had to be some form of camera or something he could use to get Monokuma's attention. It didn't help that _someone _was trying to distract.

"Coome ooon Maaster." cooed Toko. "Cooome to bed." He walked back to the door he came in from and banged his fist on it.

"Hey! What's going on here?" he shouted, trying to drown out Toko's attempt at singing. "Where's as-"

"-cow chicks he was such a lovely dear!" It was at this point, Byakuya snapped. He sped towards her and started shouting.

"Will you shut up, you stupid bitch!" he screamed, his face inches from hers. "Don't you understand I don't want to be here with you?! You always fucking reek! And I hate you!" Toko's facial expression had been completely reversed.

"S-sorry." she whispered. She was so quiet Byakuya could barely here her. He spun around and ran his hands through his hair. When he turned back around, Toko had climbed into the bed and had through the covers over herself. She was crying. It was at that moment that Byakuya heard a voice over the school speakers.

"Nice one dickhead, you made her cry." It didn't sound like Monokuma. Maybe it was his conscious, or God? But they were unlikely. He did know one thing, however; he felt awful. Yes he was rich and yes he was spoiled, but deep down he knew it was wrong how he treated her. And this time, he'd gone too far. Slowly, as if he was trying to avoid startling a frightened animal, he climbed onto the bed and lay on top of the covers.

"Hey….Toko?" He heard her sniffle. "Toko, you under there?"

"G-go away…" she said quietly.

"I'm sorry Toko." he said, in a quiet voice. "I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't." he lied. "Please come out from under there." There was a little bit of movement coming from under the covers and Toko's head peaked out like a turtle from its shell. Her nose was running and her eyes were bloodshot. He gently took her wonky glasses from her face and took out something to wipe them with.  
"Toko, can I tell you something?" he asked, placing her glasses back on her face. She straightened them.

"O-okay…" she said meekly. He patted the space next to him and she emerged from the covers, now lying next to him.

"When I was younger," he began "I got tired of reading the same textbooks and non-fiction works to I went to the fiction section of the family library. Not quite knowing where to start, I went to what genre I knew my mum liked; Romance. I found this book I liked the look of, so I took it back up to my study. It was one of the greatest books I ever read. I read it through the entire night and didn't put it down once. And do you know what the book was called?"

Toko shook her head.

"So lingers the Ocean.' Toko's eyes suddenly widened.

"Th-that's my book." she beamed. Byakuya nodded.

"Can I ask you something else?" he enquired.  
"Of course."  
"The characters in your book are all so calm and romantic. But, when I'm around you, you come off too strong? Why is that?" he asked. Toko looked away to hide her blush and shrugged.

"I don't know….maybe….it's because I like you so much…." Byakuya didn't react, he just thought. He thought about what he'd said and about where they were. He started laughing. Toko turned back to look at him.

"What's so funny?" she asked. He took her hand and stood up.

"You know what I said earlier about you smelling bad?" he said as he led her across the room.

"Y-yeah?" she responded.

"Well, I think we can fix that." He opened a door and lead her into a shower room. Toko's eyes widened and he let go of her hand.

"How do you know this was back here?" she asked.

"Magic." he replied as he began undressing himself.

"W-what are you doing?" she said.

"Getting undressed." he replied, matter-of-factly as he playfully threw his tie at her. She caught it and laughed.

"Would you like me to turn around?"

"Not if you don't want to." he replied with a wink. Toko's heart skipped a beat. She was loving this new found confidence, and he was just like one of the characters from her book. He was now down to her boxer shorts but Toko was still fully clothed.

"Come on." he said, walking towards her. "You can't shower in those." She obliged him and started undressing herself. When she was down to her underwear she stopped. Byakuya started laughing again.

"Who's going first?" he asked, smiling. Toko walked towards him and placed a hand on his chest. She leant forward, her mouth inches from his ear.

"You." she whispered. Suddenly, with her other hand, she pulled down his boxers, exposing his manhood. They both blushed. Byakuya put his hands on her waist and kissed her. While she was distracted, he, with almost expert-like precision, unclipped her bra. He broke off the kiss.

"Oops" he said playfully, dropping the bra and exposing her breasts. She gasped.

"Gorgeous." he said.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Always." There was only one last thing left, but Toko knew what to do. She took a couple steps backwards and removed her pure white panties. With a face reddened from embarrassment, Byakuya turned on the shower. Hot water came splashing out and steam filled the room.

"You ready?" he asked, holding out his hand. She took his hand.

"Always." The two stepped under the water. Byakuya leant forward and kissed her again. With emotions and passions raging, their hands started exploring each others bodies. He had one hand on her back and the other on her rear. He give her a little squeeze and felt her moan. Meanwhile, Toko had one hand on his chest and the other tantalising close to his manhood. She gently ran her hand over his tip and felt his grip on her rear tighten. Taking this as a sign of approval, she began slowly play with has manhood. Again, his grip of her rear tightened. She then broke off the kiss for a brief moment to whisper something in his ear.

"Both…..hands….." Understanding her message, Byakuya lowered the hand on her back down to her other cheek and began massaging it. She gave a mixture of a giggle and a moan of approval. She began to speed up her pumps. As she did so, she could hear his breathing quicken.

"F-faster." he begged. She did as he asked. Suddenly his grip on her cheeks tighten and she moaned in delight. At the same time, a wave of the most unimaginable ecstasy washed over him. Hot white liquid dripped down Toko's stomach and thigh but was soon washed away by the torrent of water. The steam only enflamed their passions and they continued, uninterruptedly, their night of love making. Toko's dream had finally come true. The heroine had found her prince charming and they both lived happily ever after.

**Next time (from request): Makoto Naegi x Kaede Akamatsu **

**A/N: As you can see, unlike the previous chapter, which was more about 'sexy punishment', this chapter is more about a purer innocent love. Almost wholesome in a way. Well, as wholesome as lemons can get. Thank you very much for reading, goodnight. **


	3. V1 - Byakuya Togami x Genocide Jill

A/N: Due to a series of inexplicable events, our next chapter is not what is stated last but has been changed to something else. This is kind of a part two to the previous chapter but can also be read as a standalone if you so wish. I now return you to your (newly) scheduled reading.

Byakuya woke up alone. He was disappointed no to see a sleeping Toko next to him. He could've sworn they'd gone to sleep together. After hours of steamy love making in the showers, they'd dried off (and then may have gotten a little distracted) and fell asleep together in the provided bed. He called out her name.

"Toko? Are you still here?" he shouted. Something rustled in an adjoining room. He went to turn around.

"Toko, are you th-" A rope had attached to one of the bed poles had been tied to his wrist. He looked to his right; so had the other one. He looked down. Both his ankles were also shackled to the bed. He started to panic a little but then immediately stopped; Toko must have a surprise in store for him. The head of said girl appeared around a doorway, but there was something wrong. He eyes were wide in a mixture of shocked ecstasy and her tongue was lolling around of her mouth.

"Good morning, my sweet prince." She said quite loudly. "I've just been in the shower. It wasn't quite the same without you squeezing my ass though. Fuckin' hell, I enjoyed that." Byakuya was shocked by her new-found frankness but couldn't help but blush as he remembered what they did the night before.

"Well…" he started. "If you cut me loose, I'd be happy to refresh your memory."

"No! No! No!" she shouted, grinning maniacally. "I have other plans for you." She started walking over to the bed. "As you may have noticed, you have been stripped naked and refrained. She suddenly yanked the covers off the bed, exposing his erection. "Well good morning to you too." She laughed. Byakuya was interested to see where this was going, Toko wasn't acting like she normally did. Even last night, she wasn't this open but he liked it. Toko started stripping. When she was completely naked, she reached under the bed and grabbed a bottle of something.

"What's that? Lube?" he asked.

"A little – a little something to help us." She laughed. Byakuya noticed she was shouting almost everything she said. She opened the bottle and poured some of the liquid onto his legs and started massaging him.

"Fucking hell." She muttered to herself. "You are so fucking hot." He smiled.

"Why thank you."

"Be quiet!" she shouted. He did as he was told. She moved further up the bed until she got to his groin. Still muttering obscenities to herself, she poured liquid all over his chest.

"Fuckin…..hot….eat…..fuckme...rich…hotboy...sexy….." She was rubbing lotion everywhere except the one area he really wanted her to rub.

"Hey, aren't you missing somewhere?" he asked.

"Not yet." She mumbled. She continued rubbing almost his entire body in oil. She bent down, so her face was about an inch from his. But she didn't say anything, she just stared at him. She looked him dead in the eye, grinning like a lunatic the entire time. She began to drool.

"Erm…To-" he started but she cut him off. She laughed maniacally and then lunged toward his groin. Grabbing his manhood she began to pump it furiously, laughing the whole time. Byakuya had been taken completely off guard and his back arched suddenly in pleasure.

"Ah! Fuck!" he shouted. Toko kept going, as fast she could, still scream-laughing. Byakuya could feel something yearning inside him.

"Toko! I think I'm gonna-" but before he could finish she yanked her hand away and stop. Byakuya arched his back in frustration.

"Y-you're evil…" he stammered, despite enjoying it. Toko ran towards him and thrust her face inches from his. "Not yet." she whispered. She looked almost cross eyed and her tongue still hung out of her mouth. She leant forward and licked his cheek and bust into giggles.

"Ah Fuck!" she shouted, straightening up suddenly. "Fuck! Fuck!" ran to one of the corners of the bed where his wrists were and stood with her back to him; she was close enough to touch.

"Ah fuck! Spank me!" she screamed "Please!" He tried to move his wrist but his fingers barely grazed her skin.

"I can't you need to untie me." He said. Toko suddenly ducked down and reappeared with a pair of odd-looking scissors. She was breathing frantically the whole time. Cutting one hand free, she then launched the rope and he scissors over her shoulder and resumed her position

"Fuck! Fuck! Hit me!" she shouted. Mustering all the strength he could, Byakuya swung his arm and smacked her right cheek. The sound echoed throughout the room.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Toko shouted, falling to the ground. He looked down at her. She was in a fetal-looking position but she was masturbating furiously.

"Ahhhhh God! Yes!" She suddenly yelped again and squirted all over the floor. Byakuya couldn't think straight. A mixture of his sexual denial and Toko's weird behavior had clouded his mind. The insane girl suddenly jumped back to her feet and ran back over to him. She grabbed his manhood and resumed pumping.

"P-p-please finish this time." He begged.

"Yet! Yet! Yet!" Toko shouted. Byakuya started to feel the same sensation in his lower abdomen form earlier.

"Keep going!" he shouted.

"Yet!" Toko shouted back. Feeling a wave of hot pleasure wash over him, he reached climax and launched his hot cum all over Toko's face. He was breathing heavily and not 100% sure what was going on. Toko removed her glasses and licked up his cum. Darting back over to his face, she grabbed him by the neck and kissed him passionately. She broke off the kiss and stared into his eyes. Her regular facial expression had returned to normal.

"I love you." She whispered. Suddenly she flopped onto him and passed out. Byakuya sighed and tipped his head back onto the pillow.

"I love you too."

Next time: Makoto Naegi x Kaede Akamatsu (but for real though)

A/N: Well that was fuckin' weird. I'll tell you, mad Toko is sexy Toko. I know the title says Genocide Jill but she's not killing anyone so, you know. Thank you very much for reading, goodnight.


End file.
